Tell Me That You Love Me
by Soldier's Girl 27
Summary: You don't have to mean it. Just make me believe. Make your smile sincere. And your kiss meaningful. Oh, and before I leave this world forever. Do me a favor and tell me that you love me.
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me That You Love Me

I'm coming up only to show you wrong. You thought you knew me, but you didn't even know my name. You see what you want to see, and that's never the truth. I'm driving to your house, wasting my gas just to tell you how wrong you were. If I knew that seeing you would make me fall harder for you, then I would've stayed home. But now I'm standing here on your porch about to make an ass of myself. So have some sympathy and just tell me that you love me.

You don't have to mean it. Just make me believe. Make me believe that everything is going to be okay. Let me roll the dice on this game we're playing. It looks like it's my turn to move. Make your smile sincere. And your kiss meaningful. Let's get out of here, babe. Just me and you against the world. They don't know what's going to hit them. Your beautiful smile turns into a frown crying with your sad blue eyes. Stop playing with me. Go ahead and do it. Tell me that you love me.

It was my turn to cry. But you used up my turn. So now I'm taking yours. So wipe your tears and come back to reality. Everything isn't always in black and white. Sweetheart, I wish it was that easy. But it's the real world and they have no empathy. So grow a tougher skin and stop creating problems that aren't there. You jump two steps forward just to be knocked two steps back. My turn. I'm suffocating you? This isn't suffocating you, it's called loving you. You don't know the difference. No it's okay, you don't have to apologize. Good girl, and don't forget. Tell me that you love me.

You think I'm crazy? Ouch, that really hurts. You almost had me convinced for a second. No, don't be like that. Come on, get back in the car. Look who's being paranoid now. It's my turn to say something hurtful to you. Ouch, I bet that stings badly. Your turn. No takers. You're being ridiculous. Real mature. Hug me like you mean it. I knew you were smart. That's right, get back in the car. Yes, I'll take you to your house. No goodbye kiss? You're so cute. You know what would make this night even better. So go ahead and tell me that you love me.

You need space? What space? I'm your space. Ha ha. Are we really back to this suffocating thing? You really know how to get a good laugh out of someone, don't you? Ok, I'm going to drive away and pretend like we just had a big fight. Will that make you feel better? You're serious? When aren't you serious? Your antics tickle me. I'm driving away. I'm so angry at you. I'm so angry at myself. What a simple way to die. A car accident. It has a nice ring to it. Bye for now. Are you confused? I am answering you. Who's the crazy one now? Oh, and before I leave this world forever, can you do me a favor? Tell me that you love me.

Hey Guys! Thanks a bunch for the amazing reviews for Cancer! This story is based off of the new Degrassi promo. Anyone up for chapter 2? Please Review and tell me what you think! I saw the promo and I was like that's it? And then I saw Eli and he looked like he was about to kill himself. I was so mad, that I almost broke a lamp! Fan girls, get your pitchforks ready! :)


	2. Tell Me That You Need Me

Tell Me That You Need Me

Wow. So this is what it feels like to die. I wake up to see her pale face flooded with tears. Are we really back to the water works again? First you say I'm suffocating you and you're the one hovering over me crying. Who's suffocating who again? Ha ha. I commend you. Greatest actress awards goes to you. Take a bow and come up and claim your prize. You've managed to fool everyone but me. So come on, for the audience say those words that have everyone convinced. Tell me that you need me.

I flick the spinner. I jump to spaces, only to be knocked a space back. Your turn. Skip a turn. Well sweetheart, it looks like you're stuck with me. It's not fair? Life isn't fair. It's not fair that loving someone is a crime, now is it? I flip the game board over and start walking away. She sits here trying to put the game back together. She knows what will happen if she doesn't try. This game has just become our life. Why do I keep doing this to you? Don't make me laugh. Someone's been practicing on their humor. You're sorry? I don't want an apology. You know what I want. That's right. Tell me that you need me.

You're sitting here crying, telling me how I almost died. Wow, genius I thought I was sitting in this hospital for my own personal amusement. You're leaving me? No, you don't want to do that. You're just angry, go home and get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow. You're serious? You really had me for a second. Are you really screaming at me? Mature. You're making a scene. Are we still talking about this? If you're leaving me, leave already. What was that? Say it a little louder. Tell me that you need me.

My arm stings as I try to sit up. Yeah, it hurts. Not as bad as you hurt me though. But the doctor refused to bandage my heart. I guess what's not visible is what you hurts the most. But you wouldn't understand, because in your eyes you did nothing wrong. You're sorry? Well sorry doesn't get me out of this cast, now does it? It wasn't your fault? You're so cute when you're in denial. Keep trying to convince me. This is quite entertaining. Wow, you really tickle me. You want to try it again? Why is that? Because you what? Don't hold back. Tell me that you need me.

You want to start over? Why, because you know you're losing? You don't want to keep fighting with me? Last time I checked, I didn't start the fight. Fine, we can play a new game. But I'm choosing. Your smile brightens your whole face along with the sun outside. It's been a while since I've seen you look so happy. But I'm not going to let that smile fool me. We both know how great of an actress you are. Don't we? Your turn to go. But remember, once you take this turn, there's no going back. Green for go. Move one step ahead. Uh, oh. It looks like you're stuck in the pit. You want me to help you out? You know what to do. Go ahead; tell me that you need me.

But who's going to help me out? It's like I'm already stuck. I love you. What do you mean what? You're supposed to say it back. I roll the dice. It's my turn to push you away. Go ahead and leave me, like you've always planned to. It looks like I'm not the only one that's stuck. Just for the hell of it. Go ahead and tell me that you need me.

**What do you think? Anyone up for Chapter 3? Please Review!**


	3. Tell Me That You Want Me

Tell Me That You Want Me

To know me as hardly golden is to know me all wrong they were. She's sitting here trying to figure out where we went wrong. She's trying to find an answer, but she's just wasting her time. I send a snarky smirk her way. Yeah, I think this pretty freaking hilarious. I'm messed? Name calling? Don't make me laugh. She gets up as if she is going to leave. But we both know that she won't. She needs me, just as bad as I need her. I pull her into a warm embrace. She holds tighter. I can tell she's buying it. Like she always does. She knows what will happen if she doesn't. Convince me and go ahead; and tell me that you want me.

You keep falling into my trap. But you know what you're getting yourself into. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were enjoying this as much as me. Don't fight it. You know you want me. Your ocean eyes sparkle every time I see you. And it's not because of those tears. You're so cute when your naïve. You're getting quite good at this. Tell me more. You don't want me? Ha-ha. You're killing me here. You're done playing this game? Would you prefer a different one? You're done? Didn't we go over this already? Stop playing around. Come over here and tell me that you want me.

She slams the door theatrically. I run out the door after her. You don't love me? You don't need me? You don't want me? Her words harshly stung through my throbbing flesh. You don't mean that. Come back here. You're nothing without me. My words start to jumble and my vision starts to blur. My face meets the cold black ground as the cold starts to bite on my skin. I hear the faint sound of her voice. I want to die. I have nothing to live for. But yet he keeps bringing me back. This is why I don't believe in god. It's becoming harder to stay awake. Wake up. Her voice echoes in my head. She knows what I want. Bring me back, and tell me that you want me.

I wake up again, my eyes adjusting to the newly bright light. She sits in the chair crying. I passed out. Wow. I'm getting really good at this drama thing. I get up slowly, easing my way towards her. Even with her smudged mascara, she was still beautiful. That's one of the things I always loved about her. Her blue eyes looked drowned with sadness. You're serious? Ha-ha. Please stop, I'm about to lose it. She looks me in the eyes and that look was different. This time she meant it. Tell me that you love me, I screamed. Tell me that you need me. Tell me that you want me. Tell me, I yelled now pushing her up against the wall. You don't what? Make this good. Tell me that you want me.

Her soft lips drown out my loud yelling. She pulls away. Tell you that I love you? Now why would I do that? It's only fair? Fair is so overrated. I do love you. I'll say it if you say it. That's it. Good girl. My turn? You're hilarious. I promised? Sweetheart, you're so naïve. She turns around, about to leave my world forever. I love you, I scream. She turns around facing me and smiles. Man, can she smile. But I'm not going to let that smile fool me. The game isn't finished yet, but she doesn't need to know. So just for the heck of it, tell me that you want me.

**Hey Guys! This is the last chapter sadly:( Please hit that sexy little button and tell me what you think!**


	4. Tell Me That You Love Me Again

Tell Me That You Love Me Again

The situation turns around, enough to figure out. You don't even know me. To you I'm some kind of fragile doll that needs protecting. You can't protect me from the world. I would break up with you if I knew any better. But I don't. So now I wasted my time just to lie to your bright green eyes. So before I ruin this game that we play so well. Make this worth it and tell me that you love me.

Make me believe. This isn't love but I'll believe it if you do. Make your smirk tasteful. Your hand welcoming. And your kiss passionate. Stop doing what? I flick the spinner and move two spaces ahead. He's right behind me. Right where I want him to be. He moves a space and sits right on top of me. He's not giving up. This is going to be fun. Let me have my fun and tell me that you love me.

It's my turn to destroy this game. The puzzle piece doesn't fit, but I'm going to keep forcing it. You don't know what you're doing to me? Ha- ha. You're getting really good at this lying thing. You sit here trying to figure it out. I pick a fight with you because it's just too easy. Fighting just might be our new normal. I'm going to wear you down. Just like you did to me. But you're too smart to pretend like you don't know. Fool me again and tell me that you love me.

I'm hurting you? Don't make me laugh. If anyone is hurting, it's me. You only see what you want to see. I get up as if I'm going to leave. His heart just skipped a beat. I could break him at any second. But I'm going to wait. Make this good. I scramble the puzzle pieces, leaving a scattered mess on the floor. It's my turn to make a mess. You sit here trying to fix it. Good Boy. Say it a little louder. Tell me that you love me.

You can't do what anymore? Sweetheart, I'm just getting started. Teach me. You do it so well. His bright green eyes turn dark. I swing my arm around him and he shrugs it off. You're so cute when you're angry. He turns around and pushes me up against the wall roughly. What's my problem? I don't believe I'm the one with the problem. Yelling? Ooh, I'm so scared. Keep going. This is getting good. Why am I doing this? Doing what? Aww. You're so cute when you're angry. Say it a little louder. Tell me that you love me.

I'm crazy? Look who's talking. I come towards him angrily as I knock over a lamp. It's my turn to raise hell. I'll show you crazy. You want to work things out? That's so cute. But I don't want to work things out anymore. I'm sick of doing the right thing. You're sorry? Well I'm done. Nice to meet you. I take a long sip of vodka, before taking my dad's car keys and heading out the door. I turn back one last time. Before I destroy everything I believe in, go ahead and tell me that you love me.

**Hey Guys! Because of all the great reviews, I decided to continue this! Please Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Tell Me That You Need Me Again

Tell Me That You Need Me Again

If I'm all that you're looking for, tell me, why there is a river streaming down your face? I try to escape this game, but it keeps finding me. I turn the keys in the ignition and speed off. Then everything goes black. His eyes are fixated on me, watching my next move. I scared you last night? So you have feelings all of a sudden? He starts crying. When did you get so good at this acting thing? The audience is buying it. Pass the popcorn and say it a little louder. Tell me that you need me.

I'm dangerous? Says to the person that killed their girlfriend. Ouch. That was a low blow. You can get me back. No takers? His green eyes darken, spreading an invisible blanket of sadness across his face. Aww. I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? I get up and hug him. He holds on to me as if I'll fly away. He knows. It's just that easy for me. I could rip his whole world away from him in a heartbeat. But I'm going to keep him on the edge of his seat. I'm going to have my fun. Entertain me and tell me that you need me

You want to start over? Fine, but no second chances. His beautiful smile shines through his dark face. I'm not going to let that smile fool me. We both know how well he can fake it. His smile almost makes me believe that this might get better. But we both know that it won't. But we can pretend. We sit here playing this silly little game. Man, are we kidding ourselves. We sit here and roll the dice turn after turn, pretending like nothing is wrong. I move a step forward. He's right next to me. He's catching up. I flip the game board upside down. You lit the match in my head. Smolder me, and tell me that you need me.

I'm messed up. But again, so is he. Why do I mess things up? Wow. Are we really back to this again? I'm going to hurt you. Just like you hurt me. So tell me where I should start. You seem to be the expert. Yelling? Really. Anger Management much? His fist meets the hard wall next to me. Punching walls? Mature. I kiss him roughly as he kisses back. My back harshly meets the wall. And then the bed. Is this my first lesson? Fuck me? I believe you just did. Ha-ha. I'm about to lose it. Teach me and tell me that you need me.

You don't want to show me? Fine. Then I'll figure it out on my own. I'm sick? I feel perfectly fine. I open my door and there is the perfect person for the job. I pull him into a deep kiss and he kisses back. I close the door and look at his face. Priceless. I can't keep doing whatever I want? Who's going to stop me? I hope you're not talking about you. You're sick of this? Then leave. No one's in your way. That's what I thought. We both know that he won't. So just for the fun of it, tell me that you need me.

**Hey Guys! Anyone up for chapter 5? Please Review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Tell Me That You Want Me Again

Tell Me That You Want Me Again

Even when you find the love, it's fake. And everything you want to touch will break. It's all the same. We fight. We make up. I wish we could stop this silly little game. But we both know we can't. It's disgusting how much we need each other. Why would I do that to you? Don't make me laugh. Does he kiss me better than you? Wouldn't you like to know? He slaps me across the face. Oh, I see. So this is how you feel like the bigger man. You're sorry? I don't want your pity. You know what I want. Go ahead and tell me that you want me.

His green eyes turn light and sad. Leave. Did I stutter? I'm being ridiculous? Or what? You'll hit me again? I take a long swig of vodka. He starts to pace, pulling at his dark strands of hair. His breathing is losing its steady pace and is starting to pick up. Calm down before you have a heart attack. You're getting really good at this drama thing. Aren't you? He sits down. What is my problem? I don't believe I'm the one with the problem. No wonder your girlfriend left you. You're a monster. He sits there and takes it. He knows what will happen if he doesn't. You want to protect me? That's funny. Lie to me and tell me that you want me.

These silly, little game pieces are ripped up and scattered on the floor. It's too late to go back now. I'm waiting for him to do something. You coward. Make a move already. I'm tired of this. I make my move. He flips the game board over. That was my line. You're sick of me pushing you around? Do something. Are you scared? Scared that I'll end up like you're ex-girlfriend? The back of his hand meets with my face. He stands there shaking with disbelief sprawled across his face. He was so convincing. I almost fell for it. The audience is buying it. Close the curtains and tell me that you want me.

You're sorry again? You're fucking sorry! Everyone's sorry. My parents. And now you. You wouldn't know sorry if it hit you in your goddamn face! Calm down? Don't tell me to fucking calm down! His face darkens, along with his eyes. Aww. Poor you. Poor goddman you. You're always the good guy. The fucking hero. He wraps his arms around me and I push him away. Save the day and tell me that you want me.

You're leaving? Go ahead. His arm reaches for the door and he closes it behind him. I follow him out. Come back. We can talk about this. You're making a big mistake. Tell you what? You first. Good boy. You really thought I was going to do that? Ha ha. He slams the car door and the loud engine roars. I love you, I need you, I want you! He leaves his car and runs up to me. He drags me into a long, deep kiss. His face brightens along with his face. It's been a while since I've seen him smile. But I'm not going to let that smile fool me. We both know how great of an actor he is. He is so naïve to think that everything is going to be okay. Before this game comes crashing down, fool me and tell me that you want me.

**Hey Guys! Don't worry!. There will be plenty more chapters…If you want them. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
